


Where Are We Now? (An Asrian Fluff Piece)

by 900JarsOfNerdyJellyBeats



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Character Development, Kissing, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900JarsOfNerdyJellyBeats/pseuds/900JarsOfNerdyJellyBeats
Summary: If you're looking for Asrian fluff, you came to the right place! Nothing too special; I just love these two.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> (Still getting used to AO3 ^^;)  
> Maybe mild spoilers if you haven't done their routes? (But it's nothing too serious, don't worry about it).  
> I'm still working on this one currently, but the first part's done (yay!). If anyone somehow stumbles across this, then thank you so much! I enjoy writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Julian drums his fingers on the table anxiously, each passing second making him more aware of the apprehension constricting his chest. He’s actually a lot more nervous than he expected himself to be. What if he doesn’t show up because of the odd location? Well, it was Julian’s own idea to have this whole thing at the Rowdy Raven of all places, but it’s where he’s most comfortable. Well, he _thought_ he’d be more at ease in the familiar, rambunctious bar, but it’s only making everything worse. He should’ve been more deliberate. He should’ve chosen a more formal place. What if he thinks he’s being inconsiderate? What if it’ll only get him to despise him more than he already does? Oooh, now THAT’S an all too palpable possibility. He really doesn’t want it to come to that, but the oppressive pessimist inside of him is telling him that there’s no other outcome.

The entrance to the bar gently swings open, causing Malak to shriek right next to Julian’s ear.

“Holy—not so _loud_ , you bird-brain!” Julian yells right as Malak clamors out the window.

“And who, exactly, are you calling a bird-brain?” a serene voice asks.

Julian jumps from his seat, acutely aware of his increasing heart rate.

_Asra._

“Y-you came!” Julian sputters stupidly before trying again. “I-I mean, you look...good. Great, even! Most handsome magician I’ve ever laid eye on!”

_Smooth, Ilyushka. Real smooth._

Julian silently curses himself for the not-so-clever compliment and for his inability to stop his face from flushing. He was never able to keep his cool around Asra, and right now is no exception. The enigmatic magician always finds a way to steal all the breath from his lungs and make him lose any sense of composure he thought he had.

Asra raises an unconvinced eyebrow, a teasing smile on his lips. “Oh, am I now?”

“O-of course you are!” Julian blurts a bit too quickly. Jeez, it seems he can’t even do the one thing he’s good at: talk. “You’re always so...magical! Or mystical! Mystical’s a much better word.”

Asra narrows his eyes playfully, causing something in his chest to flutter. “Are you saying all this just to get on my good side?”

Asra’s smile is unwavering as he challengingly leans forward, his eyes searching Julian’s as if he were trying to decipher the most complex puzzle just for fun. Julian feels his stomach drop. “N-no! I-I mean, yes, but it’s not like that, honest!”

Asra laughs softly, leaning back to Julian’s simultaneous relief and displeasure.

“Why thank you, Ilya,” Asra responds, sliding into the seat across from him. As Julian mirrors his movement, he can only fixate on how much he missed hearing Asra say his name. It sounds so pleasant and melodic, whimsical as it escapes his lips. He finds himself wanting Asra to say it more. Not just because of how beautiful it sounds when he says it, but because it makes him believe that he doesn’t hate him. That they’re actually on good terms. That he thinks about Julian just as much as Julian thinks about him. Needless to say, it doesn’t quell his already racing heart.

Asra places his elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand, his smile only growing wider. “So, why did you bring me here? Surely it wasn’t because you got tired of drinking alone?”

A squeak escapes Julian before he covers his mouth with a gloved hand. Wow, Asra’s being INCREDIBLY relaxed, one of the things Julian wasn’t expecting. But, it’s a good non-expectation. It’s actually helping Julian calm himself, as if the attitude is daring him to play along.

“Well yes, a lone drunkard such as myself always longs for company,” Julian responds, feeling as if he can crack his own easygoing smile. Asra chuckles, and Julian thinks he feels his heart stop, “but actually no. I guess I can, uh, start with this.”

He digs around in his coat pocket before pulling out a lavender box and gently placing it on the table.

“I know it’s been a long time,” he starts, doing his best to ignore the nervous lump forming in his throat, “and I know I can’t change how I acted around you in the past. It was...more ugly than I’d like to admit. And I’m really sorry about all of it. I treated you horribly and there’s no excuse for that. If you still hate me for it, then I completely understand; I’d still hate me, too. This is a sort-of ‘I’m sorry for being an awful human being’ gift.”

Asra’s smile slowly fades, a more serious and inquisitive expression taking its place. Julian fidgets fearfully in his seat; this was a bad move, wasn’t it? Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten Asra this gift. Maybe this was too much given their history. Julian holds his breath as Asra opens the box. Asra's eyes widen and he gasps sharply. He gingerly pulls out the items held inside, cradling both in his palms: an aquamarine snake and an amethyst fox head.

Julian clears his throat, unsure of what to make of Asra’s purely shocked eyes. “I, uh, got them while I was on the run. They reminded me of you, and I just kinda kept them for a while. You deserve to have them. They’re for your necklace if you want to keep them, but if you want to destroy them with your flamey fingers—or however you magicians do things—because you want nothing to do with me, then I understand that, too. They’re yours now, anyway.”

Julian can feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck as Asra’s lavender eyes waver between him and the gifts in his palms. He wrings his hands under the table, time feeling as if it had crawled to a painful halt. After the most agonizing eternity of Julian’s life, Asra sighs and sets them carefully on the table. His eyes don’t meet his. Julian’s heart sinks as he braces himself for Asra to tell him that he hates them. That he’s still an awful person who hasn’t changed a bit. That this was all a waste of time and energy. It may not be what Julian wants to hear, but he knows that he doesn’t deserve to be preoccupied with his own selfish wants and desires. Those don’t matter. What he deserves is having those shattered. What he deserves is hearing all those piercing truths that’ll leave him in shambles. What he deserves is incompleteness.

“Ilya, I...” Asra starts, staring at his lap. It takes another moment for him to finally lift his head and lock eyes with Julian. “I don’t hate you. We were both rather...unpleasant back then because of the plague and, well, Lucio. But that was over three years ago, and you’ve changed so much since then. Neither of us can fix what we did, but what you’re doing now more than makes up for it.”

Julian’s jaw goes slack, his head throbbing with shock, his mind buzzing with way too many thoughts and emotions. Asra _doesn’t_ hate him. He thinks he actually _changed_. He isn’t mad, or upset, or even remorseful. He’s not running away this time, either. Julian quickly becomes so overwhelmed with the gratitude and guilt rising in his chest that he can’t say anything. He can’t even THINK of anything to say.

Asra’s eyes drift back to the gifts twinkling in the low lamplight. A soft blush spreads across his cheeks. “These are absolutely stunning, Ilya. I...a simple ‘thank you’ doesn’t begin to express how much this means to me.”

Asra unhooks the necklace dangling from his neck, the lapis lazuli drop swaying gently from where it hangs. “Care to do the honors?”

Asra holds the necklace out in front of him, the drop perfectly reflecting the ambiance of the bar and the moonlight shining through the open window. Julian’s body continues failing to make words come out of his mouth, but he doesn’t even hesitate to stride to Asra’s side; of _course_ he would. Is that even a question? He’d do anything for Asra. Asra smiles gently and piles the necklace into his open palm. With trembling fingers, Julian slides one charm on either side of the drop, each piece jingling harmoniously with one another. He gulps as he settles the necklace onto Asra’s chest, latching it easily into place. Asra takes a moment to massage each charm, his breaths slow and steady. Julian doesn’t quite know or understand what Asra is doing, but he’s too entranced by his tranquility to be caught up in confusion. He actually feels fortunate to be witnessing Asra in such a mystifying state.

Then, Asra leans his head back and looks up at him. Julian sees the lamplight flicker innocently in his eyes, how his smile is just as warm as the soft glow engulfing the both of them. Julian feels his heart pound against his rib cage, his entire face burn and flush as he maintains the ethereal gaze. Asra languidly extends his hand and delicately tucks a lock of auburn hair behind Julian’s ear, his fingertips lingering on his cheek, his other hand resting atop all his charms. Julian actually forgets how to breathe, considers if he really needs to at this point.

“Thank you so much, Ilya,” Asra whispers. Julian’s face burns even more. “I love them.”

Well, if Julian couldn’t formulate a response earlier, he DEFINITELY can’t think of one now. His thoughts aren’t even coherent at this point; they’re just a huge jumble of weird emotions, all warring for predominance in his mind. Hoping that Asra doesn’t feel the heat emanating from his cheek, he meets Asra’s fingers with his own, lightly interweaving them. Even through the gloves, Julian can feel how warm Asra’s hand is, a warmth that spreads throughout his entire body and meets his sorely aching heart. Surprise briefly flits across Asra’s expression before that sweet, wistful smile of his settles in once again.

“Nothing to say?” Asra murmurs, his voice and look making Julian believe he’s quite literally drowning in a vast sea of his entire being. Julian’s fingers tighten around Asra’s. He’s not going to let go this time.

“Wh-what do you want me to say?” Julian asks sincerely. He understands why he doesn’t need to breathe anymore; Asra grants him all the life he’ll ever need.

Asra’s smile deepens, his hushed tone sending pleasurable shivers down Julian’s spine:

“You tell me.”

Julian gasps audibly, vividly feeling his heart skip a beat.

_There are so many things I want to tell you..._

Every possible response lodges perfectly and painfully in his throat. He leaves himself at the mercy of the alluring aura, hopelessly lost and wandering in the shimmering eyes. For a few breathless, elongated moments, he feels like he’s in a dream. A good dream. A dream where everything finally goes right. A dream where his fate doesn’t look so bleak and definite. A dream where he can indulge in the sheer presence of the person he’s grown to cherish and where that person is gracious enough to allow such wretched company. A dream where he’s no longer shackled by his past, but freed at the prospect of his future.

There’s a great many things Julian wants to tell Asra in their stolen lapse, but above all else, he wants to tell him that _this right here_ is his good dream.

But, like all good things, the moment reaches its inevitable end, and he wakes up.

Asra’s eyes crinkle at the edges as he gives Julian’s cheek a soft pat. Against his better judgement, Julian lets Asra’s hand slip away, taking all the warmth from his body with it. Julian tries to blink away the absurd apparition as he tears his gaze from Asra’s. Reality feels so far from his reach, but he really needs to get a grip on it right now.

“I’m, uh, I’m really glad you like the gifts,” Julian manages after he clears his throat. He hastily makes his way back to his seat, relieved when he somehow doesn’t trip for those two steps.

“Is that _really_ what you wanted to tell me?” Asra’s commanding voice presses. Julian stops dead in his tracks. His fingers flinch on the back of his chair, his eye darting to Asra.

_Not by a long shot._

Julian silently watches Asra stretch his arms above his head and inhale deeply. He feels his aura gradually pull him back in and, for a life-threatening moment, he’s afraid that he won’t be able to escape if he’s allowed back inside. As Asra exhales and leisurely sweeps his arms into his lap—just as Julian teeters on the cusp of his existence—he giggles at Julian’s entranced expression.

“You don’t have to answer that, Ilya,” he soothes. “It was an unfair question for me to ask.”

Julian lets out a nervous, yet relieved half-laugh, a swift hand combing through his hair. Reality finally finds comfort in his mind. Whew, that was a close one. Too close.

“Right, right, of course I don’t,” Julian breathes to no one in particular.

“I _do_ have an easier question for you, though.”

Julian refocuses on Asra only to find his eyes sparkling with mischief. Uh-oh. That look can mean only one thing, and it’s not good. It never is. Julian’s mind is warning him relentlessly, but he doesn’t listen. Curiosity and a dash of his own mischief guide his next actions instead.

“Oh, do you?” Julian challenges confidently, placing his other hand on the table and leaning in. “Lay it on me; I’m all ears.”

Asra chuckles, folding his hands on the table and leaning in, too. “Do you have any other plans for tonight?”

Plans? _Him?_ Julian reels back and releases a bark of laughter, placing an amused hand on his chest. “You’ve known me for how long now? I’ve never had a plan for anything in my damn life!”

He meets Asra’s impish air with that of his own, suddenly feeling weightless. That question was certainly easier to answer than the first one.

Julian doesn’t notice how Asra’s expression grows considerably more fox-like as he replies. “Right, of course. How could I forget?”

Julian’s still chuckling to himself at the idea of him ever having a _plan_ of all things. He believes the best things in life aren’t planned, so why even bother? He opens his mouth to give another half-assed response, but Asra’s faster; in what feels like one calculated motion, he glides from his seat over to Julian, entrapping one of his hands in both of his. His striking stare doesn’t leave Julian.

“Then, what would you say to going somewhere more...deviant?”

_Wait, what?_

Julian’s bewilderment, though fleeting, is visible. That’s about the last thing he expected Asra to say. He knew he should’ve been wary of the mischief he sensed. As a matter of fact, he should be fairly on-edge now. He _knows_ how dubious Asra can get, understands that “somewhere more deviant” is all too ominous sounding. His guard should be raised at least a little. He should be uneasy at his more than precarious air. But he still isn’t. Instead, only eager, anticipatory tingles dance up and down his spine, blocking out any possible detection of danger and replacing it with gross curiosity.

“W-wait, are you asking _me_ out?” Julian finds himself questioning. Last he checked, he was the one who set this whole thing up, not Asra.

Asra shrugs nonchalantly. “Why not?”

“But I thought _I_ was taking _you_ out on this date.”

Asra chuckles, the mischievous sparkle growing stronger within his irises. “Well, your mystical, magical date has usurped control of the night. You’ve given me something amazing. Now, let me give you something unforgettable.”

Asra deliberately draws himself closer to Julian’s face, unapologetically biting his lip. Julian has to strain himself to ignore how hot the tips of his ears are getting. Amongst the impishness and boldness flourishing in Asra’s starry eyes, there’s something foreign present in them as well. Something...darker. Sordid, even. It’s that ambiguous quality that makes Julian feel as if he’s on the verge of collapse. It’s that ambiguous quality that sends butterflies swarming his stomach, makes his heart pound vigorously. And it’s that ambiguous quality that leaves him terribly, grotesquely intrigued about where the night will take them.

“I can’t say no to adventure, now can I?” Julian says, mustering enough nerves to successfully match Asra’s audacity.

“Didn’t think you would,” Asra whispers, contently settling back onto his heels. A large part of Julian really wishes Asra didn’t pull away so quickly, but something in the back of his mind is telling him that he shouldn’t be so disappointed, that he’ll share more intense and thrilling moments with the person tugging on his arm as if it were a leash. All he has to do is let the vivacious magician lead his lost soul into the murky, dangerous, exhilarating unknown.

Well, if it’s mischief and mayhem he wants, then it’s mischief and mayhem he’ll get.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? The plot thickens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning for suggestive content up ahead. It’s nothing too much, but I’ll leave this warning here just in case.

Asra leads Julian out of the bar and into the brisk night, both of them illuminated by the pastel bursts of the sprawling city. Julian never thought he’d see the day—or night, in this case—where he’d be strolling with Asra like this ever again. He takes note of every sway of their conjoined hands, every soft chuckle he somehow coaxes out of Asra, every time he thinks his heart is about to melt into a puddle of pure sap. Because he doesn’t know if he’ll get moments like this tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. For all he knows, he can do something that will make Asra actually resent him this time. He could easily ruin this relationship no matter how much he wants to preserve it. He knows all too well that he has a way of ruining every good thing that, for one reason or another, decides to come into his life.

“Do you remember the time when Lucio blew up at you?” Asra laughs.

Julian reciprocates the sound. “Which one? I’ve been on the receiving end of way too many of his temper tantrums.”

“The one where he threw all his soup over you.”

Julian’s eye widens. “Oh yeah! Where he whined about it being ‘too hot’ or something? I didn’t even make that bowl for him!”

“I know. _I_ did.”

“That’s right! Why’d _I_ have to take the heat for that? Pun totally intended, by the way.”

“Because he was really into you.”

Julian almost trips over a jagged brick on the path just as his mind snags on the comment.

“Wh-what?!” Julian flounders, feeling as if his heart were seconds away from leaping out of his chest. “There’s _no way_ that’s true. Not a _chance!_ Lucio _hated_ me. He STILL hates me!”

“There is a fine line between love and hate, you know,” Asra tells him through relentless giggles. Julian doesn’t appreciate that, and neither does his now churning stomach.

“H-he was always yelling at me, though!”

“Just a way to express his affection~. That and, you know, blatantly talking about your ass.”

Julian’s now absolutely certain that he wants to dive into the maws of death rather than deal with...whatever Asra thinks he’s doing. “He was just doing that to—to get under my skin!”

“Or so you think,” Asra says all too smugly. “Nadi and I would joke about it all the time. Especially about where his gaze lingered every time you left the room.”

Okay, yeah, that’s already enough. He needs to find a way to shut down this conversation before his face somehow finds a new shade of red.

“W-well, if we’re talking about, uh, love or like or whatever, you weren’t much better in that department,” Julian attempts, hoping—but not necessarily believing—that it’ll work.

“What do you mean?” Asra asks.

_Is this working?_

“With you and the apprentice way back when! Don’t think I didn’t see the name carved into that tree.”

To Julian’s surprise, Asra actually slows his pace, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. A soft blush overtakes his countenance.

_My gods, this is actually working._

“I...nearly forgot about that,” Asra says, bashfully averting his gaze.

Julian lets out a sigh of relief, tons of tension lifting from his shoulders. Yeah, this conversation is _much_ easier to get into than the other one (even when he isn’t here, Lucio always finds a way to ruin everything, doesn’t he?).

“Right, right,” Julian jests, glad that he’s no longer the one on the spot, “of _course_ you forgot.”

“Hey, I said _nearly_ ,” Asra defends half-heartedly. “I just tend not to dwell on who I was back then.”

Julian furrows his brows. “‘Tend not to dwell?’”

“Yeah,” Asra says, soft candor intertwined with his tone. “I just...don’t really like the person I was in those days.”

“Hm...who were you, then?”

“Well,” Asra begins, bringing a thoughtful hand to his chin, “I was pretty...hopeless, I guess. I dreamt more than I acted, and rarely acted on my dreams.”

Julian takes a moment to let his description sink in, recalling how past Asra usually behaved. For someone who claims not to think too much about their past, that description was very spot-on.

“Yep, that definitely sounds like classic Asra,” Julian confirms with a contented smile, those wistful memories still sitting lightly in his mind. “Head always in the clouds with nary an idea of how to bring him back down.”

Asra chuckles, the blush resting comfortably on his face. “What to do with such a problematic child?”

“Don’t think we’ve figured that out yet.”

Asra smiles and bumps Julian’s shoulder in weak protest. Julian laughs at his marvelous date’s gesture and turns his eye toward the night sky. The tiny dots speckled across it twinkle and glimmer in response, seemingly giddy about the scene laid out before them. For some reason, it fills him with an odd sense of solace. After a few moments, he steals a glance at Asra, who’s now refocused on the path ahead of them, which is good for Julian. That way, Asra can’t notice how he’s enraptured by his figure against the tender night sky. He’s radiant, even. Yeah, radiant’s the perfect word to describe the beyond beautiful being granting him the opportunity to experience what true joy is.

“Ahh, to be or not to be,” Julian breathes into the open air.

“In love?”

Julian starts, not expecting Asra to actually respond. As he catches his elegant gaze though, he’s surprised to not find his usual fluster. He just feels...enamored.

“Out,” he says gently.

“Out of love?”

“Out of his favor, where I am in love.”

Asra stops abruptly and Julian nearly trips over himself again to stop with him. Now facing him head on, Asra takes Julian’s other hand in his and tightly locks their fingers. An ephemeral breeze ruffles Asra’s hair, making it even more unruly and even more dazzling. His radiance is only amplified to Julian, knocking all the wind from his lungs. He’s angelic. No, not just angelic, but an actual angel. Corporeal. Descended from the heavens to grace this forsaken being with a second chance; something he so desperately wants, but knows he’ll never deserve.

“You’re not as far out of his favor as you think,” Asra whispers. Julian feels his heart jump and swell at the same time.

“I-I’m not?” Julian asks stupidly. He’s too mesmerized by Asra to notice his cheeks gradually flushing.

Asra tenderly curls his fingers under Julian’s chin, his thumb resting lightly on his bottom lip. Julian feels anticipation assuming control of his body as he leans into the touch. As he leans into him.

“Not at all,” Asra starts, innocently yet longingly searching his expression. “As a matter of fact...”

He matches Julian’s movement with a flushed face of his own and lightly presses a kiss onto his lips.

“You’re very much in his favor,” Asra finishes, his eyes perfectly reflecting the bliss Julian’s been feeling this whole time.

Julian’s fingers quaver in between Asra’s, his heartache intensifying. He almost feels rushed back to years ago when they were caught up in similar moments, when it felt like Asra held him in the palm of his hand. Those moments were rough and convoluted, but this is different, and Julian knows it. Why? Well, all those years ago, Asra never felt the same way Julian did. Not even once. Now...

“Oh, Asra...” Julian sighs, his knees so close to giving out from under him. “I...”

_I want all of you. I_ **need** _all of you..._

Julian’s eye flutters as he leans in and meets Asra’s lips once again. Asra gasps sharply, but easily falls into the kiss as Julian cradles his neck and wraps an arm around his waist. He’s startled to find that Asra tastes exactly the same, even after all this time: sickly sweet. It sends nostalgic exhilaration surging through his body as he fervently goes over his lips again and again, never tiring of Asra’s candied kisses. They part momentarily, panting lightly, slightly dazed, eager for more. Through a half-lidded eye, Julian gingerly tilts Asra’s head to the side, exposing his jawline and neck. Without protest, Julian’s lips trail down the divulged path, his teeth left delicately tugging on the skin of his collarbone. He can hear Asra attempt to stifle a moan, but to no avail.

“Ilya...” Asra rasps raggedly. Julian’s heart throbs; Asra’s _never_ said his name like that before.

Julian glances up at Asra only to determine that spontaneous combustion may very well be possible; he’s biting his lip with tightly squeezed eyes, his hand clasping Julian’s wrist, a red blush flourishing across his face. Julian can’t remember the last time he saw Asra this vulnerable. This sensitive. This...exquisite.

Julian brushes some of Asra’s hair away from his ear and murmurs something into it that makes his breath catch pointedly, that tightens his grip on his wrist, that makes his face flush even deeper:

“Did you want me to hurt you more...?”

“Ily—“

Julian subdues him by daringly biting down on his ear lobe—not enough to make it bleed, but just enough for him to feel Asra shudder against his body. Julian slips his hand over Asra’s mouth as he continues, feeling his hot huffs through is glove. He notices one of Asra’s hands move on top of his, the other gliding up his neck before settling on the back of his head. Asra’s fingers curl into his hair and he lightly presses down, tactfully guiding his head deeper into the nape of his neck. Extraordinary elation consumes Julian. He falls further, digs deeper, craves more and more of what he shouldn’t have. For the first time in his life, he feels like he can finally take control of his future. His fate. His destiny. If he can be here with Asra like this, then whatever else is in store for him—whatever else is in store for _them—_ couldn’t possibly be terrible.

Asra pries Julian’s hand from his mouth, sighing shakily into his neck. Tiny thrills pulse through Julian’s body, encouraging him as he makes his way back up Asra’s neck. He can hear Asra’s semi-restrained whimpers when he bites a tad bit harder, feel his fingers curl deeper into his hair as he steadily runs his tongue across his jaw. Julian’s fingers glissade up Asra’s throat before firmly pressing down on either side. Asra’s breath catches, his sporadic pulse thrumming under Julian’s fingertips. He stops when he finds his lips mere centimeters from Asra’s. The moment hangs in the air, Asra’s shallow, fevered breaths flushing Julian’s skin, their hearts crazed, erratic, euphoric, longing. Asra’s the one who finally closes in, and Julian’s chest nearly bursts; Asra’s intensity spikes tenfold. Julian is caught severely off-guard, yet left wanting more of the all-too enticing magician. His passion envelops Julian, a quivering whine escaping his throat. He’s breathless by the time Asra slowly pulls his head back, his bottom lip caught between Asra’s.

“Same as ever,” Asra mutters dreamily. Julian opens his eye to find Asra’s face completely flushed, the darkness he noticed earlier thriving in his eyes once more. Julian’s heart may be pounding perilously against his chest and his hands may be trembling due to the adrenaline, but he isn’t scared. Not in the slightest. If anything, he’s absolutely committed to seeing where this goes with Asra.

The edges of Julian’s mouth quirk up as he ignores the blush steadily spreading across his face. He bites his lip unapologetically.

“Not too bad yourself, my dear.”

Asra gasps sharply. “Y-you...”

Julian doesn’t breathe. Julian doesn’t think. He just waits. Patient. Hopeful.

But, nothing happens.

Asra releases Julian from his grasp, his hand cascading down the back of his head, faintly caressing his cheek. Asra looks like he wants to do something else, but he doesn’t make a move. Julian sees the darkness slowly recede in his eyes only to give way to...melancholy? Sorrow? Remorse? He doesn’t quite understand, but his heart starts aching all the same. He only gets a brief glimpse anyway since Asra quickly averts his gaze and lightly shakes his head, his hand slipping from his face. He sighs and places both of them on Julian’s, which is still gripping his throat.

“Ilya...” Asra wisps, weakly pressing Julian’s hand down, leaving it resting on top of his chest. Julian feels his serene heart-beat, resonates with his delicately shaking hands, hurts along with his downcast eyes.

_I ruined this already..._

“Did I do something wrong?” Julian asks, his voice breaking unexpectedly.

Asra snaps his attention back to Julian, his fingers flinching. “N-no! Of course not! You never do anything wrong! It’s never you, it’s—“

Asra cuts himself off, seemingly understanding what that phrase was beginning to sound like. He breaks his gaze with Julian once more, his arms falling slack at his sides.

“It’s...nothing,” Asra finishes in what can only be described as defeat, absently fiddling with the snake charm on his necklace. “Nothing at all...”

Julian has a sneaking suspicion that it isn’t nothing, and an even deeper suspicion that it has everything to do with him.

He lets his hand fall from Asra’s chest, their fingers briefly brushing together. He wants to say something—anything at this point—but his body refuses to let him speak yet again. The silence doesn’t last long, though.

“You’re too...too sweet for me,” Asra whispers into the open air so faintly that Julian doesn’t think he was supposed to hear it. “I don’t...I couldn’t possibly...”

His words trail off, lost to the stars. Julian immediately starts choking on nothing.

_Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say that?_

“Wh-what?” Julian sputters.

“Huh?” Asra blurts quickly. It only takes a second for his eyes to widen and his face to flush more furiously. He clasps his hand over all three of his charms. “O-oh! Uhhhhh...”

Asra takes a step back and gestures to the side of him. “We-we’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might change the conclusion since I feel like it's a bit abrupt, but that'll take a little time ^^;;  
> Side Note: I am still painfully new to this platform, so if I have any tags missing, please let me know!  
> Anyway, thank all of you so much for reading my stuff again! I'm not sure if anyone cares about the progress of the story, but to those who do, I'm so sorry about the slow updates. Know that I do intend on finishing this story. Julian and Asra deserve an ending together!


End file.
